The Many Sounds Of Duncan and Courtney
by Shimo Ino
Summary: Song Ficklets : Ten Songs, Ten Moments Of Time. :D Heh, Maybe More! .AU's. Warning, Intense Love Ahead!
1. Chapter 1

--Umm Song Ficklets!! Yayy! The fun yet infuriatingly hard stuff! Hope you guys like it, and don't worry, _Love Actually_ is still on, I just wanted to try something new!

--The point of the _Ten Song Challenge_ is to grab your Ipod, put it on shuffle, and write around a hundred words that you can crank out about your pairing, relating to the song. Some people have time limits, but not me. Meh, to each his own! Sound easy? *snort* Go ahead and try, I dare you! And if you tell me, I will review, cause I wanna see some too~!

_**Warning!! **_These are all small AU's okay?? Don't take these too seriously! :D

* * *

**Ficklets : Ten Song Challenge : The Many Sounds of Courtney and Duncan**

* * *

**Flavor of the Week**

_American Hi-Fi_

Courtney never thought it would be like this. She bent over and picked up the stray shirt that littered the floor. Duncan had only just gotten home and she could smell _her_ on him. The tall teen had just fell into bed and she carefully folded the blankets on top of him, to keep him warm. The brunette smiled as she traced his face with her hand and he smiled sleepily.

"Heather. . ." He muttered softly, but she still heard it loud and clear.

Courtney spent the night crying–just like the other nights he came home late.

Every night.

* * *

**Girls And Boys**

_Good Charolette_

Neither Duncan or Courtney would've gotten together if there wasn't some subtle nudging involved. Screw that, they needed to be jammed against each other. It was a good thing that their friends were into that sort of thing, and so their relationship started with the innocent question, "What do you think about Duncan/Courtney?"

Two months later they were a serious couple, and doing things like Duncan bonding with Courtney's dad, and Courtney getting at least half as many piercing's as Duncan has. Or at least as many as either of them are going to admit.

* * *

**Famous Last Words**

_My Chemical Romance_

Duncan has never wore his heart on his sleeve. Neither has Courtney for that matter. Both of them are afraid of letting other people in, one because of a horrible choice they made and the other because of a horrible choice that others made for them.

It's had for them to choose which is worse, but when the two are in each other's arms it really doesn't matter anymore.

Because when Courtney is with Duncan, its doesn't matter that her parents choose her to be born instead of her smaller twin sister. With Duncan, he cant really care that his best friend is still hospitalized because of his stupid mistake.

* * *

**Rock This Town**

_Stray Cats_

Duncan waited outside the small blue colored house, helmet at his side, revving the motorcycle every few seconds. "I'M COMING!" Someone scream from inside the house and two seconds later, Courtney stumbled out of the door, still putting on one shoe. "Ogre," She muttered as he waved to her mother, a tall woman who smiled cheerily. "Have her home by twelve, dear!"

"Woah," Duncan grinned and gave the brunette the extra helmet. "Think she knows what I've got planned for you?"

"Nope," Courtney retorted sarcastically as she climbed onto the motorcycle and wrapped her arms around him. "But I'm sure its worth going out this late on a Wednesday."

"You bet it is," He smirked, and revved the motorcycle.

* * *

**Kiss Me Fool**

_Fefe Dobson_

Courtney was pissed. It was only third period and Duncan had cornered her at least seven times. _'He must have stolen my schedule'_, She decided as she stormed down one of the less used hallways. Only the sport supplies were stored here, something that she should have noticed before a had shot out and trapped her against a door.

She looked up at the delinquent, and was about to yell, until she saw his tightly controlled face. "Who should I be?"

"Wha--" She asked, half confused, but was cut off by his lips on hers. It was only a few seconds before he pulled away. "Anything you want," She answered breathlessly.

He could only smirk.

* * *

**Oh! Gravity**

_Switchfoot_

Whenever Courtney was with Duncan, she felt like gravity had suddenly taken a vacation. It was like being sugar-high, something that she craved more and more. The thing is, she could never seem to keep her cool around him. The lack of gravity made her dizzy, and stupid; more prone to point out anything that she suddenly didn't like about him. She always tripped and made a fool out of herself around him, the brunette still didn't know why he was around.

She hid as he passed her hiding space, animatedly talking with his friend DJ. _Why cant I just pull it together?_

* * *

**Dance Dance**

_Fall Out Boy_

Duncan sighed as he downed another soda. He would–should have been at Homecoming, dancing with her like any other couple. He looked out onto the floor seeing several pairs. Geoff had finally asked Bridgette and Trent was trying to impress Gwen with a slightly lame dance number.

"You here with anyone?"

He frowned and turned to tell her to get lost, but Duncan's breath caught in his throat. The teen was wearing a beautiful sparkly dress, something that he would have found in the pages of a _Vanity Fair_ magazine and looked breathtakingly gorgeous.

"Dance with me?" Courtney asked nervously.

"I'd do anything with you in that dress."

* * *

**As I'm Falling Down**

_Escape The Fate_

Duncan smiled softly as he glanced down at the marker. It was shiny, shinier than he needed at least. Courtney wasn't here yet, something that worried him, but it was unneeded when she waved from a few graves away. "Duncan!"

"Hey princess!" She huffed and set down her bag. "I wish you's stop calling me that."

"Sure darlin'," He grinned and she sat atop his tombstone. She was the only one who he'd let around his grave and he smiled. Death wasn't as bad as people made it out to be.

But maybe those people didn't have Courtney around to endure it.

* * *

**Always Something**

_I Hate Kate_

Duncan never expected that Courtney could be such a party animal when she's smashed. Hair tousled, eyes lidded, grinding up to him like crazy, hey! He could get used to this! But it was also a shocker when she wanders off in the middle of a number and randomly found another guy. He took her home almost immediately and put her to bed.

Sighing slightly, he smooths the hair that she'll scream about tomorrow morning and thinks, _Maybe not going to a club again wont be so bad._

After all, he wants to be her boy, not her pimp.

* * *

**Big Wheel**

_Tori Amos_

When Courtney became an Ambassador for Canada, Duncan wasn't surprised. When several years later, she rose to Secretary of State he just sat back and grinned, bursting with pride. When the media started focusing on her 'delinquent' of a husband, she just laughed. And when her mother suggested that he 'clean up' for the publicity dinner, she just started at her like she was crazy.

So when the pair showed up, people's heads turned. Not because all of his piercing were still in, or that a large tatoo was visible on her shoulder blade, but because of how genuinely natural they looked, different from everyone else.

They looked like love.

* * *

**TBC–Maybe!!**

Eeep, some of them are like, one hundred and twenty words long! Lawd, I hope you guys don't mind! Hope you liked them in fact! :D

I really like the last one to be honest. It makes me happy, imagining them~!


	2. Chapter 2

Second try, woo I'm good! I'm just bored and should be writing an essay, but I'll do this instead and clear my mind. ^^ Hopefully you'll all buy that.

_**Warning!! **_Some mention of fluff, sex, and more fluff! Beware~!

* * *

**Ficklets : Ten Song Challenge : The Many Sounds of Courtney and Duncan**

* * *

**Animal's**

_Nickleback_

Duncan loves driving. The rush of the wind with his window down, the screech of his tires and the roar of his radio. It makes him feel like nothing can stop him, not Juvi, not his parents and definitely not his uptight, controlling girlfriend.

He smirked as he ran a red light, almost hit an old lady and knocked over a lemonade stand all in one go. Getting stuck in Juvi again was well worth it if he could get Courtney to scream this loud when they _weren't_ having sex.

* * *

**The Curse of Curves**

_Cute is What We Aim For_

Courtney loved fancy parties. She liked the feel of cool jewelry against her skin, the light scent of the perfume that the son of whatever-politician had gotten her(not like that horrible musk that Heather was wearing) and most of all she liked the power that her party-beauty gave her. She was never as dominating as Heather in the social scene, nor was she as laid back as Geoff. The brunette always appeared calm, controlled and classy. But when _he_ showed up, Courtney could have been wearing a paper bag.

Because she loved to hate Duncan. And vice versa.

* * *

**Unwell**

_Matchbox 20_

_They were made for each other,_ Heather finally decides. She sighed self sufferingly and continued to watch the pair as they strolled about the mall. It was had, losing a great friend to a delinquent of all things. The bad boy, good girl match up was so in the 80's. Not that Heather would EVER admit to liking Courtney. Ignoring that everyone noticed that she never spread a rumor about her, never made a sly pass at what she was wearing, never did anything horrible to her. It wasn't like they were close or anything. Heather just liked the brunette and had no idea why. None at all.

* * *

**The Way**

_Forever the Sickest Kids_

Duncan loves the way that Courtney moves. Courtney enjoys how Duncan can cook as well–if not better that her own mother can. He likes the way that she has a small closet even with her parents being insanely rich. She dislikes the way that he smokes, and not normal cigarettes but fat, expensive cigars. He hates the way that she kicks his motorbike when she's angry at him. She rages at the fact that he cant even remember where all of his piercing's all and asks her coyly, '_You wanna help me find them?_'

But in the end, when the day is over the only thing that either of them can remember is what they love about each other.

* * *

**City Traffic Puzzle**

_The Hush Sound_

Courtney loves the ocean. To her, its romantic a sight for unloved eyes. She would walk up and down the beachfront every day, rain or shine, summer or winter. It was almost like clockwork to anyone watching. And someone was. She was the quietest person in class. Always did her homework. Always on time. Never looked anyone in the eyes.

She wasn't alive. She was in hibernation, waiting for someone. _So, _Duncan thought to himself._ I wont let her wait anymore._

But what started as something to keep him occupied turned into the most beautiful heartwarming person that he had ever met. It was love.

* * *

**Remembering Sunday**

_All Time Low_

It took him three hours, four aspirins and a beer to realize that she was gone. By that time, he had already tracked around town twice with only a cell phone and spare change. Searching everywhere that they had been, asking every person that he can vaguely remember, Duncan gets the idea to visit her parents house. Even though she hasn't talked to them in two years, that it would be the last place to look. Later, all he can remember is a sore jaw, and the sight of a plane ticket going anywhere.

* * *

**Up Against the Wall**

_Boys Like Girls_

Learning to drive a car was the most nerve-racking month of Courtney's life. Especially since her school had decided to assign Duncan of all people to teach her. He stunk of smoke and beer, was always wasted, and they mutually hated each other. Years later would she realize that he was the only person to ever stand up to her and stop her from doing what she wanted. Coughing up blood and a bit of her molar, Courtney wished that she had kept him around a bit longer. As the police pried off the mangled car door, she wished desperately that some way, some how he had followed in the footsteps of his parents and become a police officer. So then she could see his face one last time. When a stranger pulled her out of the car, Courtney knew that life wasn't fair.

* * *

**Slide**

_Goo Goo Dolls_

Duncan loves the idea of Las Vegas. The sights, the sounds, the prospect of winning it big. It makes him happy to know that someone cares about him up there. So when he enters a game of Texas Hold 'em, he doesn't expect for every other player to quit when a lean, petite brunette enters the game. The players leave immediately, leaving him, her and the dealer who sighs.

Leaning forward, he leers eagerly. _Ready to lose, Princess?_

She smirks back, eyes going up to his green tinted mohawk._ Whenever you are, Grassy._

* * *

**Everything I'm Not**

_The Veronicas_

Courtney hates how weak she is. She can be horribly vocal about how she feels, but cant really back it up. So when a rumor goes around the cubical's saying that she had a 'meeting' with Duncan Sayers, the head of the company, she'll yell and curse, but when he calls her into his office, the brunette walks in like a well trained dog. He, seemingly obvious to all the rumors and stares and pointing, welcomes her in with a kiss to the forehead and a giant smile.

She smiled back, grimace well hidden. She may be vocal, but she has no backbone. And that's why Duncan likes her.

* * *

**Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous**

_Good Charolette_

For Duncan, having extra change is a luxury. For Courtney it's a basic of life. For Duncan, getting to school equals walking or when he's able to sneak on the bus. Crazy bus drivers . . . Courtney gets driven everyday. Duncan is saving up for collage and for a new car. Courtney has only to ask, and the account is opened and a pair of shiny keys are in her palm.

Duncan will never admit to being jealous. Neither will Courtney. Because nobody's perfect. And they both know it.

* * *

**TBC**

Woo, now I'll do my essay! Love to you all!


End file.
